The copper containing bacterial protein azurin will be studied by high resolution NMR, fluorescence techniques, and ESR of the Cu ions and the tryptiphan triplet state. Reduced azurin, the apo-protein, and derivatives of other metal ions will also be studied. A method for the determination of uncombined iorn binding capacity, UIBC in human plasma is being perfected. Time dependent and steady state fluorescence and high resolution NMR are being used to study the structure of and energy transfer in the series of peptides trp (pro)n tyr where n equals 0.1,2,...,5.